First Impressions
by hazel lyn 17
Summary: Everybody knows that all first impressions almost never go as planned, and when the famous Edward Cullen moves to the tiny town of Forks and meets the spirited Bella Swan, they immediately get off on the wrong foot. Full Summary inside... R & R please!
1. Chapter 1

First Impressions

Everybody knows that all first impressions almost never go as planned, and when the famous Edward Cullen moves to the tiny town of Forks and meets the spirited Bella Swan, they immediately get off on the wrong foot. Will their first impression of each other be a lasting one? Or will the both find true love in the most unlikely of places? R & R please!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or its characters…. No matter how much I want to

Bella's POV

Beep! Beep! Beep!

My head snapped up at the sound of my alarm clock blaring in my ear. I felt as though I had slept for all of five minutes after I had finally cranked off the English paper that I had completely forgotten about until last night. I lay in bed for a few more minutes; and glared at the glowing red numbers on my clock. After I realized no amount of staring was going to give me a few more hours of sleep, I rolled out of my bed and stumbled towards the bathroom.

After I had gotten ready for school, I bounded downstairs. I almost made it too.

CRASH!

I had tripped on the last step, which sent me flying to the ground.

"Good morning, floor. And how are you today?" I muttered bitterly. Then I heard my dad, Charlie, calling from the kitchen.

"Bells? You ok, kiddo?"

"I'm ok dad, just saying good morning to the floor!" I reassured him, picking myself up and making my way to the kitchen. I plopped down in my chair and poured myself some cereal. My dad chuckled.

"What am I gonna do with you, huh?"

"Well it's your own fault; I sure don't get my balance technique from Mom!!" I shot back. I looked at the time as he chuckled at me, "Hey shouldn't you be at work by now?" Charlie was the police chief of our small town of Forks, Washington.

At that he looked a little sheepish, "Well actually, honey, I had a little surprise for you." I immediately felt suspicious. My dad knew how I felt about surprises.

"What kind of surprise?" I asked.

"Well I know how we've been talking about getting a car for you, and I think I might have found just the thing. It's kind of old, but it runs great and is really sturdy." I was a little surprised that he was going into work late just so we could talk cars.

"Oh yeah? Any idea when we could go check it out?" Charlie looked shyly into his cereal. We both had trouble expressing emotion.

"Well, hun, that's kinda the surprise. I already bought it for you." Wow. I certainly wasn't expecting that!

"Awww, Dad! You didn't have to do that, I was saving up money to buy a car."

"I know, but I wanted to do this for you. Besides I bought it off Billy Black, my friend from La Push so I got a great deal!"

"When can I see it?" I was a little nervous, seeing as Charlie and I might not have the same taste when it comes to cars.

"Right now it you want, it's right outside." I immediately jumped up and ran out the front door to see my "new" car. And surprisingly, I absolutely loved it. It was an old, faded, red truck with big rounded fenders. It was so perfect; I couldn't even find the words to describe it. Charlie misinterpreted my silence.

"Well if you don't like it, Bells, I can just take it back and we can go car shopping together," he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, obviously disappointed.

"Take it back?! Dad, I love it! It's so perfect for me!" It was large and sturdy, something that couldn't be damaged easily, which was good for me. Charlie grinned.

"I thought it would be good for you, considering your past driving record." Let's just say Charlie's police cruiser suffered a lot of abuse when he was teaching me to drive.

I stuck out my chin defiantly, "Hey! I've gotten a lot better. Besides it's not my fault, all those poles just got in the way! They should've known better!" Charlie just chuckled.

"I'm going in to call Rose and tell her that I don't need a ride today; have a good day at work!" I called as he prepared to leave.

Rosalie Hale was my best friend. She and her twin brother, Jasper were my first friends here in Forks. I had moved here three years ago from Phoenix, Arizona, when I was thirteen. My mom had remarried to a minor league baseball player named Phil Dwyer. Phil tended to travel a lot, and though my mother, Renee had stayed with me, I was beginning to feel extremely third-wheelish. So, I decided to live permanently with Charlie so that my mom could be with Phil. The change was hard at first, considering I had been the only source of gossip for at least six months. Not much happens in small towns, so consequently, I received a lot of unwanted attention.

Things became easier when I met Rose and Jazz. Truth be told, they terrified me at first. They were tall, blonde, and absolutely gorgeous. Rose was without out a doubt one of the most gorgeous women on the planet and had a talent of making me feel extremely inferior without even trying. Jasper was equally handsome, and every girl in school positively drooled over them.

Despite their incredible good looks, however, the Hale siblings generally kept to themselves. Even though everyone in school practically worshipped them, they never really mingled or tried to boost their popularity.

So imagine my surprise when _Rosalie Hale_ asked me to sit with her and her brother for lunch on my second day there. This caused quite the uproar around school, seeing as no one had ever been accepted by the Hale's before.

I was told by several people that the Hale's were extremely snobby and proud, but I found that nothing could be further from the truth. They had moved to Forks several years before me, and merely had a hard time trusting people.

It turns out that as small children they had been abused by their father, who was an alcoholic. Eventually, the government found out and the twins were placed in foster care, and were eventually adopted by Catherine and Joseph Crowley here in Forks.

I was always surprised that the Hale's had accepted me. It didn't seem right that these gorgeous people could be best friends with plain old me. I was the definition of plain. I had brown eyes and hair that fell almost to my waist. I was slender, but by no means super model skinny. The only thing that was the least bit unique about me was my crippling clumsiness, which was certainly not a trait to be proud of.

I grabbed my phone and dialed quickly.

"Rosalie Hale speaking…"

"Rose! Hey I don't need a ride today."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Charlie bought me a _car! _Can you believe it?!?"

"Oh Bells! That's great!! What kind of car is it?" Rose was totally into cars. She could take apart the most complex engine, clean it, and put it back together in no time flat. She loved sports cars; and the faster they were, the better. My truck was just the kind of car she loathed.

"Well, it's a truck…"

"Hmmm….."

"And it's really sturdy, so that's good, you know, for me…."

"That's for sure, but what year is it?"

"You know Rose, how about you just wait until I get to school and I'll show you there?"

"Isabella Swan…." Oh no, now she knew something was up. Okay, here it goes, just like a band-aid…

"Well I think Charlie said something about it being new in the late fifties."

"Oh Bella…." She groaned.

"I know Rose, I know. But it's a car ok? And not to mention it's a free car." She sighed.

"You're right Bella. Congratulations! I can't wait to see it!" I smiled.

"Thanks Rose. I'll see you soon!"

"Yeah, see ya!"

After I hung up with Rosalie, I finished my morning routine and decided to make my way to school. I ran upstairs to get my freshly printed English paper that I had spent all night writing. It was pretty good if I do say so myself, and guaranteed an A. I loved writing, and I hoped to pursue it as career some day. I loved books more than anything, and I've read more than I could count. But some day, I'd like to be the one who writes stories people want to read about.

I skipped downstairs in an ecstatic mood. Today seemed like it was going to turn out to be a good day. I checked the clock, seeing that I would still be a bit earlier to school than usual if I left now, but I couldn't put off driving my newish truck any longer.

It began to drizzle, so I dashed out and climbed inside the cozy cab of my truck rather than stopping to admire it as I wanted to.

When I had gotten to school, I was surprised to see tons of cars in the lot. Normally students didn't arrive until much later. Then I saw I news reporter standing in front of the school. What was going on? I made my way to the main building and found Rose and Jazz watching the spectacle.

"Hey guys," I greeted them, "what's going on??" They both exchanged looks.

"You forgot didn't you? Typical Bella." They both said at the same time.

"Ok, that freaky twin thing is weirding me out…" I said. They looked at each other confused.

"What freaky twin thing?" they asked, still speaking at the same time. I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind, what were you saying?"

"Bella don't you watch the news?" Rose asked.

"Or watch any TV?" Jazz offered.

"Or read any magazines?"

"Or pay attention to any of the gossip in this school?" Ok, they had lost me.

"Ummm, not really…" Rose sighed before taking mercy on me.

"Bella we're getting some new students today." That was it?

"Uhh, cool, I guess…why does that call for half of Forks coming out to the school? I mean I know it's a small town and not much happens, but you'd think…"

"Bella!!" The twins cut me off.

"What??"

"It's not just any new students coming. It's Edward Cullen and his family!!!" Rose exclaimed. I was still lost.

"Should that name mean anything to me?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Of course you would be the one person who doesn't know who Edward Cullen is. You're always wrapped up in your books."

Just then the bell rang. "Listen guys, I've got to get to English and hand in this essay that I was up until God knows how late writing. You can tell me what the big deal is about this Cullen guy later, see you at lunch!" And with that I spun on my heel and tried to make my way through the throngs of people crowding the doorway.

By the time I squeezed through, I had about two minutes to make it half way across the school to my English class, and Mrs. Campbell hated tardiness. Clutching my paper carefully so I wouldn't wrinkle it, I rushed through the slowly emptying halls. It may be just a paper, but I was up so late working on that thing that if something happened to it I'd probably lose it big time.

In my hastiness, I didn't notice I solid wall of muscle standing directly in my path.

CRASH!

Man that hurt!! I looked up at the person I had run into, ready to apologize, when I was met with the most captivating pair of green eyes I had ever seen.

The boy in front of me was beautiful, as weird as that sounds. He was flawless, from his messy, reddish brown hair; to his chiseled jaw. He looked like an ancient stone carving of a god. And felt like one to now that I thought of it, rubbing my sore shoulder from our embarrassing (for me) run in.

"I'm so sor…" But I was cut off by the handsome boy in front of me holding up a perfect hand.

"You know, if you wanted an autograph you could've just asked for one," he sighed. Autograph? What the…? "I swear people around here will just do anything to talk to me. Well come on, don't just stand there, here let me just sign this for you and we can both move on… yes?" I watched, numb, as he grabbed a piece of paper off the top of my pile, not sure what the heck was going on. This guy had one heck of an ego. He signed the piece of paper with an exaggerated flourish, and handed it back.

"You're welcome." And with that he stalked off. I glance down at the piece of paper…

OH NO HE DIDN'T!!!!!!!!!!!! I ran after him as fast as I could.

"HEY! You with ego!!!! Get back here now!!!" I screamed. He slowly turned, confused.

"Yes? What do you want??" he asked, annoyed.

"I want to know why the HECK you just signed my ENGLISH PAPER!! I spent all FREAKING night writing that thing!!! Who do you think you are?!?!?" I screamed, showing him my paper, freshly vandalized with his stupid signature. He looked at me, dumbstruck.

"You mean to say that you have no idea who I am??" He sounded completely bewildered. I shook my head furiously. "What, do you live under a rock or something?" he asked. Enough was enough; I had had it with this guy. I grabbed his arm and started towing him towards my English class.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"You're going to explain to Mrs. Campbell exactly why I can't hand in my essay today."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone!!! I'm so sorry it took me this long to update, but our internet was down for a couple of days, and I couldn't get any chapters up…. I'd like to thank everyone who read the story so far, and anyone who reviewed. I had a couple of questions that I'd like to clear up real quick: Yes, so far this story will be all human; the other Twilight characters will be coming into play very soon; and I will be switching points of view occasionally but I'll mostly be writing from Bella's POV. You guys have been great so far, and here is chapter 2!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

I was beyond furious as I tugged the egotistical god behind me, ignoring his protests. I couldn't stand people who thought they were better than everyone else to begin with, and then he just had to go and ruin my English paper. Mrs. Campbell was one of the toughest graders in the entire school. She has been known to deduct ten points off of a perfectly written essay because it was slightly wrinkled. Who knows what she would do to my grade?!?

As we reached the classroom the bell rang, which meant the stranger would have no time to get to his own class on time….good. I towed him to Mrs. Campbell.

Mrs. Campbell was known to be the toughest teacher in school, and boy did she look the part. She had her hair in a tight bun on the back of her head; she never wore any colors other than black and gray; and she had tiny, beady, gray eyes that she now glared at us with through her thin glasses perched on the edge of her long nose.

"Yes Isabella?" she asked coldly. My anger was momentarily cooled under her frosty stare.

"Ummm, yes well Mrs. Campbell about my paper," I began.

"Yes, yes, hand it over. You know I expect nothing short of excellent from you," she said, briskly, holding out her hand for my paper.

"Well, that's the problem you see, I have done, it's just, well, see for yourself…" I held out my paper for her to examine. She looked down at my paper, and looked back up at me with a shocked expression. I took it that she was disgusted with it.

"It was an accident, he just signed it, I didn't ask for it or anything…" I stuttered, gesturing to the source of my woes behind me. Mrs. Campbell took a look at him and her eyes widened. The boy threw her a heartbreaking, crooked grin, and began to explain himself. This should be good.

"Yes Mrs. Campbell, this was indeed my fault. Isabella was extremely upset over the mishap, and I do hope that you will let her submit the paper again tomorrow," he drawled in a velvety voice that was just to die for.

And then, the unthinkable occurred. Something I never expected to see in my lifetime happened.

Mrs. Campbell _**smiled.**_

I know right!?!?! I didn't even know this lady had teeth, let alone could smile!!

"Of course you may Isabella, these things happen. Just resubmit your paper tomorrow morning, and I'll have it graded by Friday. On one condition…" I was in a stupor, what was wrong with her?? I nodded, for her to continue, "May I keep the autograph?" I just stared. She cleared her throat, expecting an answer.

"Oh yeah, of course, it's all yours," I replied, still in shock.

"Now, Mr. Cullen, will you need a pass back to your first class?" This day was getting stranger and stranger.

"No," the boy smiled, "By a happy coincidence, this is my first class as well!" Great, just great.

Mrs. Campbell graced the world with another smile, and then shooed us to our seats. I escaped to my corner desk in the back and spread out my things. I had the table all to myself. When I had been accepted into Rose and Jazz's group, I was ridden off as a snob, and avoided by almost everyone. A few friends remained loyal, such as Angela Weber and Ben Cheney. They were both wonderful people and some of my closest friends aside from Rose and Jasper.

I was just getting out my writing notebook, when I heard someone clear his throat. I looked up confused, and saw that the boy that had just ruined my morning was standing in front of me.

"Yes, can I help you?" I was still upset with his "holier than thou" attitude. He grinned that stupid, perfect grin of his.

"Well it seems that yours is the only empty desk left, so…" I looked around in panic, there had to be another empty desk. Dang, he was right. Scowling, I moved my things to accommodate his.

By this time, Mrs. Campbell had begun class, and I took careful notes on the subject I already knew by heart in order to distract myself from the beautiful, yet irritating boy beside me. I could have sworn I felt his eyes on me the entire time, but I scolded myself for being silly. Why would he stare at plain Jane? I peeked up once to confirm this, but was met by two emerald pools, burning with curiosity. I immediately looked away from the intense stare, and tried to ignore him for the rest of class. Unfortunately for me, Mrs. Campbell was still in her freakishly good mood; and she let us have the last few moments of class to ourselves. Wanting to avoid any conversation with this dude, I took out my writing notebook, and doodled on the edges. I keep all the stories I've been working on in this notebook, and normally I'd use this time to write, but I was too distracted. I could still feel the boy's gaze burning into my skull. When I finally couldn't take it anymore, I whipped my head around to meet his intense stare.

"_What?"_ I hissed. He flinched back in surprise, but soon regained his composure.

"Oh nothing, I was just waiting for a 'thank you'," he said casually. I gaped at him.

"You think I'm going to thank you?!" I spluttered furiously. He nodded, innocently, as if he had done nothing wrong.

"And just why would you think I'd do that?" I challenged, my eyebrow rising dangerously. Anyone who knew me would know that I was getting more than a little angry at this point, and that it would be much wiser to just back off now. But of course, he didn't know me.

"Well, I pretty much just saved your butt back there," he said, nodding his head towards Mrs. Campbell's desk. "I mean do you really think she would have been so generous if I wasn't there?"

I took deep breaths. I was a generally a patient person, and it took a lot to get me upset, but once I was angry…watch out.

"It was your fault I was in that mess in the first place!! You just think so much of yourself that you automatically assume that everyone just has to have your autograph! You decide to go defacing other people's property, when all they wanted was to get to English class!! It's like you think you're a celebrity!!" When I had finished my rant, I glanced up at my victim. I found him to be confounded. He stared at me as if I had three heads and was sneezing out my bellybutton. I waited for a reply, but all I received was the same curious stare.

"_**What?!?**_" I insisted. He looked at me, as if questioning my sanity.

"You honestly don't know who I am," I shook my head, "Well I thought you were just joking before. Well allow me to introduce myself, I am Edward Cullen." He stuck out his hand, which I ignored seeing as I was completely disgusted with his ego.

"Nice to meet you." _Not._

"And you are Isabella?" I grinded my teeth at my full name, it drove me nuts.

"It's Bella, Bella Swan," I corrected. It was just like the first day of school.

"But Mrs. Campbell…"

"Yes, I can't get her to call me Bella…can we move on?" I was getting annoyed now. The boy…._Edward, _I suppose, just sat back looking amused.

"I irritate you, don't I?" I internally scolded myself for being such an open book. I glared at him.

"What do you think?"

"I'm sorry," he drawled, not sounding sorry at all, "It's just such a new experience for me."

"Oh so I suppose that you're the type that's used to having everyone falling over you, obeying your every command, etcetera?" I asked sarcastically. He pretended to think about it for a moment.

"Well yes, that's pretty much right on." I sighed, exasperated with him. I was relieved when the bell rang, and I all but sprinted out the door.

Throughout the day, nothing quite topped that first class with Edward excitement wise. However, I did meet two people who I assumed to be Edward's siblings, Alice and Emmett Cullen. Both were in my French class, and unlike their brother, they were completely charming. I was sure we were going to become fast friends. When we had first met, they seemed a little distant. I decided to introduce myself. They seemed just as shocked as Edward that I didn't know who their brother was. I told them what had occurred first period, and they laughed it off, seeming more concerned for me than their brother. Once I had assured them I had no idea who their brother was, they warmed up to me immediately. We made plans for them to sit with me at lunch, and I was sure Rose and Jazz were going to love them.

One thing was bothering me, however, as we made our way to lunch. Edward Cullen. Where had I heard that name before?

There's chapter 2!! Any reviewers will get a SNEAK PEEK at chapter three!!! I will appreciate any reviews, good or bad. Ok well it's really late, and I hope you enjoyed!! And don't worry; the next chapter will defiantly be longer!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I know I haven't updated in a while… computer trouble =(…. But I promise it will be up faster in the future. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, and I hope you all enjoyed your sneak peeks! And here is Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: Sometimes I dream that I own twilight. But then I wake up to reality. =(

As I trudged my way to lunch with Alice and Emmett, I tried to figure out where I had heard of Edward before. I glanced nervously at Alice and Emmett, who were walking happily alongside of me. I hoped that Rose and Jazz accepted them as kindly as they had accepted me.

Of course, Alice and Emmett at least look the part. Like Rose and Jazz, Alice and Emmett were absolutely gorgeous. Alice was tiny, pixie-like in her looks, and about 5' tall. Her angular face gave her stunning features, and her short, jet-black hair really brought out her bright green eyes. Now that I looked at her, I could see the resemblance between her and Edward. They had almost the exact same green eyes, though Edward's were a bit brighter (not that I noticed or anything). Emmett was huge. He made my 5'4" look like nothing. However he was surprisingly graceful for such a large guy. He was just as gorgeous as his siblings, with his curly brown hair, bright blue eyes, and boyish smile.

As we entered the cafeteria, I could already hear the whispers and feel the stares burning into my back as we walked to the very last table. Rose and Jazz were already there waiting for me. I glanced at Rose and Jazz's reaction to the newbies I was bringing over. To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

Both of their eyes were practically popping out of their heads. Rose had her gaze fixed on Emmett while Jazz was staring intently at Alice.

I mentally smacked myself in the forehead. Why had I not noticed it before?? Rose needed I guy that was strong and protective, but good natured and a bit of a goofball. Emmett fit that description beyond perfectly. Alice's crazy, bouncy energy would be perfectly balanced by Jazz's cool and calming nature. They were perfect for each other. Well I guess it was time to play matchmaker!!! EEK! Oh man, just one period with Alice and she's already rubbing off on me!

I sauntered over to the table with a new spring in my step. When they saw me, they snapped out of their ogling. Jazz sprang up and gave me a huge hug. Just as Rose is practically my sister, Jazz is the big brother I never had, so a hug was not out of the ordinary. However, like me, he didn't normally show emotion in front of a lot of people. Once he released me, I laughed and looked up at him.

"What was that for?" I asked. He just shrugged.

"I didn't get to give you one this morning." I laughed again and turned to make some introductions. Emmett was now grinning at Rose, but Alice looked like she was about to cry. I was about to ask her what was wrong, before I realized what Jazz and my hug might have looked like to someone who didn't understand our relationship. I quickly explained.

"Guys," I addressed Alice and Emmett, "this is Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They're my best friends, practically siblings actually." I looked pointedly at Alice, and she grinned sheepishly at me.

"Rose, Jazz, this is Alice and Emmett Cullen." And that's all I had to say. They immediately hit it off, and were talking as if they had known each other all their lives. I breathed a sigh of relief.

In no time, Alice and Emmett had filled Rose and Jazz in on my embarrassing first period while I sat there blushing like there was no tomorrow. Rose and Jazz were laughing hysterically.

"Honestly Bella, I've never met another quite like you," Jazz said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

"I wish I could have seen it. You telling off _Edward Cullen_ for signing your English paper and then telling him you had no idea who he was!!" Rose was sent into a new fit of giggles, but something she said sent off fireworks.

"Wait a moment, Edward Cullen; that was the guy you were going on about this morning. What's his deal??" I asked.

The four of them exchanged looks. I waited for someone to take pity on me. Alice did.

"Bella, my brother is kind of a celebrity…"she said hesitantly. I slumped into my seat in shock and confusion. And being as wonderful with words as I am I said:

"Like a celebrity, celebrity?" They chuckled at me and nodded. I thought back to what I had yelled at him in first period.

_It's like you think you're a celebrity or something!!_

Well I felt kind of stupid.

"But how come I haven't heard of him??" Rose laughed at me. How come everyone's laughing at me today?!?!

"Bella, honey, you don't know anything about celebrity's or anything like that. Face it; you practically live in your books." I frowned at that, but resisted the urge to stick out my tongue and say "_Do not!!"_ like a five year old.

"Yeah, Bells, when it comes to fame, you may as well be living under a rock," Jazz chimed in.

_ What, do you live under a rock or something??_

All of my anger from before flooded back, full force.

"Just because I didn't know who he was gives him no right to be so rude. I mean, just because he's famous, I should excuse him for ruining my paper?"

"Bella?"

"I don't understand how someone could be such an egotistical, pigheaded, over the top…"  
"Uhh Bella?"  
"…stupid, spoiled, underestimating…"

"Bella!"

"…self-absorbed, conceited, stuck up, vain…."

"BELLA!!"

I stopped my rant and looked at my horror struck friends.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?"

Ok. So sorry about the length, but I wanted to get something up. The next chap. Will be coming very soon… Thank you so much for the reviews… I do love them very much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again!! It's me! But then again, who else would it be? I'm pretty giddy right now which is weird for me because I only got like three reviews for that last chapter… although I really shouldn't complain cuz it's better than nothing! Thank you to all that reviewed!! I'm sorry about the length of the last chap. So here's a longer one!! And without further ado………**

**Disclaimer: One night, I wished upon a star. I wished that I owned Twilight and its characters. The weird thing was, the star laughed at me and told me to get a life…**

**I do not own twilight!**

**Chapter 4:**

Previously: "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

"Good to know I make such a wonderful first impression," stated that velvety voice that could only come from one person. A violent blush covered my face, practically screaming my embarrassment to the world. Edward seemed unfazed, and took the seat next to me, with a smirk plastered on his face. What a prick.

"I don't remember asking you to sit down," I said, icily. He ignored me, of course.

"Hey Ally, Em," he said, addressing his siblings, "I see you've met my biggest fan." He glanced back towards me, and I gave him the most hateful glare I could muster. Alice and Emmett shook their heads in disappointment.

"Edward, do you always have to be such a jerk?" asked Alice, exasperated. That surprised me; I thought his siblings would have defended him. He just shrugged and leaned over to steal a fry from my tray. I slapped his hand.

"Get your own food, pig," I snapped, surprised with my anger. Normally I was not easy to anger, but there was something about Edward that made me lose it. I looked at him, observing his entire appearance for the first time.

If you grabbed a dictionary, looked up the term "bad boy", Edward's picture would be right next to it. He wore the typical leather jacket and ripped jeans. His reddish brown hair looked unkempt and unruly, the ultimate bed head. He had aviators hung on the front of his shirt.

He just rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair, putting his worn looking converse shoes on the table. This guy was unbelievable! Did he think he was king of the universe or something?? I guess I had to bring him back down to earth.

I got up out of my chair and pushed his legs down. He looked up at me, half amused and half annoyed.

"What?" he asked, cheekily.

"What? I'll tell you what. If you think that just because you're some kind of celebrity that you have the right to treat people like crap and act like your better than everyone else, you're in for a rough wake up call, buddy! Not everyone falls for your nice cars, tons of cash, and misguided charm. Now if you want to find some bozos that will properly fawn over you, I think you've got some fans over there." I finished my rant, pointing to Lauren Mallory and her crew who were watching Edwards every move as if he were a god. He looked at me, more than a little shocked, got up, and made his way to Lauren's table.

I sat down, fuming from his arrogance, and looked at my friends. They were looking at me, shocked. And then Alice and Emmett broke into uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh that was priceless! Did you see his face?!? Oh my God, I've never seen anyone yell at him like that. Oh well done Bella!" I blushed fiercely as Alice wiped away her tears of laughter.

"I'd think you'd be mad… I mean I just yelled at your brother in front of the cafeteria." Alice just shook her head.

"That boy's getting a little bit too big-headed for my taste. I mean I love him and everything, but I think he's starting to enjoy fame a bit too much," she said. "He's the reason we're here in the first place." I frowned, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Mom and Dad have noticed that the fame was starting to get to him as well, so they decided it was time for a break. They wanted to stay in a tiny, little town and Forks was perfect. Edward was furious. I think he was a little guilty that Emmett and I were being punished as well, but that was nothing compared to his anger when he found out we were leaving L.A. But it doesn't really matter, I think I'm going to like Forks," She stated, looking unabashed at Jasper, who grinned back.

"What is he famous for anyway?" I asked in general.

Alice just grinned and shook her head.

"Nope! You're the only one I've met in a long time that hasn't known who my brother was and didn't fall at his feet. If you want to find out about him, do your research!" I scoffed.

"No thanks, I've had more than enough of Edward Cullen." Alice smiled brightly.

"Bella Swan, I think we're going to be great friends." I chuckled, noticing for the first time her green eyes. They were almost exactly like Edward's. Alice noticed my observation.

"Edward and I are twins. Fraternal, of course." I nodded, even more surprised that she hadn't stuck up for her _twin._ I saw Rosalie sneaking peaks at Emmett, but Emmett was in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about Emmett?" I asked. Jasper laughed.

"Yeah man, don't hurt yourself." Emmett ignored him and looked right at me, serious for once. I was a little nervous, was he mad at me for yelling at his brother?

"Jasper and Rosie are twins, yes?" Rosalie smiled at the nickname… cute.

"Yes…" I answered, wondering where this was going.

"And Alice and Edward are twins."

"Yep." He looked at me, completely serious.

"Well that leaves us no choice. We are now twins, Bella!" He grinned proudly at his revelation. I laughed at his innocence.

"Sure Emmett, let's be twins. I always wanted a twin," I agreed. He smiled happily at me. He got up to give me a hug. Did I say hug? Sorry, I meant he got up and squeezed me tightly, until I was gasping for air.

He swung me around, singing, "I've got a twin! I've got a twin! Bellsie is my twiiiiiiiin!!!" Jasper sprung up, yelling "Dude! You're going to kill your twin!" He was joking, but I hinted a bit of real panic in his voice. He was more than my best friend, he really was the older brother I never had and never knew I wanted. It was nice; feeling like someone was taking care of me. Renee was always too busy with her latest scheme to play the part of the responsible one, and when I moved in with Charlie there was really no need to baby me. I was already an expert at taking care of myself. I loved them both with all my heart, but I don't always like playing grown-up.

I laughed, a little breathless. "No no! I'm fine, really." Emmett and Jasper looked relieved.

"Sorry Bells," he said ruffling my hair. "You're so huggable! I forget your fragileness!" I frowned and stomped my foot, "I'm _not_ fragile!" That just made them laugh harder, Rose and Ally joining in.

"I'm not!!" I insisted. They kept laughing.

"She's like a little kitten!! I'm sorry Bells, but you're just so cute when you're mad!" Emmett said, trying to stop laughing. He failed. I stuck out my tongue at them, muttering that I was going to Biology. I wasn't really that mad, I was looking for an excuse to leave anyway. I wanted Jazz, Alice, Emmett, and Rose to bond without an extra person in the way. I just knew they would be perfect couples!! I was a little worried though, I mean, what if they forgot me? I shook off those thoughts and made my way to Biology, taking my time because I was early. I saw Lauren dragging Edward towards an empty classroom. Oh gross! They just met!! I snorted, figures he'd be a player too. They turned at the noise, both glaring.

"Something wrong, Swan?" Lauren asked, sneering. She was one of those girls who hated me.

"Oh nothing, it's just I've got a big-headed twit in my way, that's all," I said, used to Lauren's behavior. Edward looked mad.

"You don't have to say things like that to Lauren," he hissed. I turned my gaze on him.

"Actually, I was talking about you," I said, spinning on my heel, deciding to take the long way to Bio. I relished the shocked look on Edward's face. I snickered to myself, priceless! When I got to Biology, most of the class was already seated. I sat alone at my table. I didn't really mind. I worked better alone anyway. I took out my things, preparing for a long semester of working alone. Mr. Banner had already started class when the door opened and someone came in. I didn't look up, hoping against hope it wasn't who I thought it was. But there was no mistaking that velvety voice.

"Sorry, Mr. Banner, I got….lost," he stated. I looked up and took in his appearance. His shirt was ruffled and his lips looked swollen. I snorted internally. "Lost", yeah right.

"I'll let it slide Mr. Cullen, but don't let it happen again. Take a seat next to…" I felt sorry for whoever had to sit next to that arrogant, big-headed, sorry excuse for a human being.

"Miss Swan."

Crap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five has arrived!! Thanks so much for the reviews, I like to thank everyone in a PM, but some of you have a privacy thing enabled so I'd like you guys to know I really appreciate it!!! And now to our story….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight in any way shape and or form…unfortunately. **

**Chapter Five:**

I reluctantly moved my books so Edward could sit down. I stared straight ahead trying to avoid any eye contact with those gorgeous emerald pools that made you just want to melt….. NO!! Stop. Focus Bella. I couldn't allow him to get to me, in any way.

I watched the hand of the clock tick slowly by. Had they changed the clocks to move slower? My god they were practically running backwards!! Those were the most agonizing forty-two minutes of my entire life. I doodled on my notebook, not even trying to focus on Mr. Banner, and tried to ignore the piercing stare I felt from a certain pair of gorgeous green eyes.

As soon as the bell rang I dashed out of the room as fast as I could, and didn't stop until I crashed into someone for the second time today.

"In a hurry?" I sighed in relief.

"Hey, Alice." She grinned at me.

"I was actually just looking for you, Jazz and Rose are coming over today after school, you want to come??" She looked so hopeful. I hesitated.

"Oh I don't know Alice," I didn't want to be a fifth wheel. She immediately pulled a puppy dog face and pleaded with me.

"Oh please Bella? Please? I want you to meet my parents! Come on I know you'll just love them!!"

I tried to avert my gaze, looking everywhere but her pleading eyes. Now why didn't I want to go again? DANGIT!! I looked at her.

"Fine, Alice!!" She beamed.

"Yay! Come on over at four thirty. I'll text you the directions." She skipped away happily. I sighed and made my way to gym. Joy! A perfect way to end a perfect day (Note the heavy sarcasm).

After hitting several innocent bystanders and myself in the head a few times with a volleyball, **(Author's note: that's a true story by the way it just happened today, I suck at sports =( I wish I was good at a sport, just one) **I made my way to my truck. I sighed as I affectionately patted my car's hood. This was the only positive thing that had happened today. Well that wasn't true. I was beyond happy to meet with Alice and Emmett. If only Edward didn't come with the package.

I shook my head. No more thoughts about Edward today!! I had spent more than enough thoughts on that loathsome, worthless, pigheaded, annoying….

"Hey Swan!"

Why me?

I slowly turned to meet the object of my annoyance, trying to keep my face as blank as possible.

"What's with the face, Swan?" I internally swore at myself. Jazz always calls me an open book. I looked into his ridiculously gorgeous eyes and said through clenched teeth, "I have no idea what you're talking about." He looked at me, curious.

"Well it looks like you're being forced to do something incredibly unpleasant." I raised an eyebrow. Was he serious??

"Actually I am doing something incredibly unpleasant," I said, looking at him solemnly.

"And what would that be?"

"I'm talking to you, aren't I?" He looked a bit surprised, but recovered quickly.

"You know, most people would consider that an honor."

"Yeah well I'm not most people."

"Obviously, you don't even know what I do, that makes people worship the ground I walk on."

I snorted, "When will you get it through your head that I don't care what the heck you do."

He ignored my last snub and peaked behind me at my car. He looked back and forth from me to the car. And then, as if I didn't have enough reasons to hate him, he started _laughing_ at me. Laughing!! My hands itched to slap his beautiful face. I crossed my arms and waited for him to finish.

Finally his laughter died down a bit, and I asked, "Done?"

"I'm sorry," he laughed, not looking sorry at all. "It's just the thought of you behind the wheel of that death trap! I mean that thing could tear apart a little sports car, and then I look at you! You're so little!!" This brought on a whole new wave of laughter. My face flushed red, and my eyes flashed dangerously. No one makes fun of me _or _my baby.

"Ok, Mr. Expert, what kind of car do _you_ drive??" Please let it be a piece of crap; _please_ let it be a piece of crap….

To my dismay, he pointed out the shiniest car in the lot, smirking as he did.

"The Volvo." Of course it was.

"Is there any reason why you came over to harass me??" I asked, angry and embarrassed. He smirked that crooked smirk again and pulled a familiar notebook out of his backpack. A spasm of fear ran through me.

"You left this in Bio. You ran out too fast for me to give it back."

I paid no attention to Edward as I snatched the little book back.

"You didn't look in it did you??" Edward frowned. That was obviously not the reaction he had expected.

"No I didn't." I studied his face, but he seemed sincere enough. I believed him.

"Yes, well, thank you for, er, returning it to me, and…yeah." I turned to get into my truck, to save myself from further embarrassment.

"I'll see you tonight." I turned and looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Alice invited you over, remember?" he said. I nodded once and then jumped into my truck. I heated up the little cab and then flicked through the notebook. I had pages and pages of songs, songs that only I have seen. I suppose I have a good voice; and sure, I can play the guitar, but I had never let anyone hear me play. I was far too scared to face rejection, in any form. My songs were incredibly personal, and I couldn't bear the thought of Edward reading them.

I made my way home and trudged upstairs to my room. Today had been a long day, and I had a melody running through my head that I needed to get out. It perfectly described my day, and certain someone whose name shall not be mentioned for the purpose of maintaining my sanity. I pulled out my guitar and strummed a few chords until I could recreate the song in my head. I began singing softly, growing stronger as I went.

**"Playing God"****  
by Paramore  
Can't make my own decisions  
Or make any with precision  
Well maybe you should tie me up  
So I don't go where you don't want me**

You say that I been changing  
that I'm not just simply aging  
Yeah how could that be logical?  
Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat

You don't have to believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger  
I'll point you to the mirror

If God's the game you're playing  
Well we must get more acquainted  
Because it has to be so lonely  
To be the only one who's holy

It's just my humble opinion  
But it's one that I believe in  
You don't deserve a point of view  
If the only thing you see is you

You don't have to believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger  
I'll point you to the mirror

This is the last second chance  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
I'm half as good as it gets  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
I'm on both sides of the fence  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
Without a hint of regret  
I'll hold you to it

I know you don't have to believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger  
I'll point you to the mirror

I leaned back and sighed. I still had some time before I had to go to Alice's place, and I really didn't feel like doing homework. I tapped my fingers, my eyes flicking occasionally to my computer.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I made my way over to the computer.

Swearing under my breath, I googled Edward Cullen.

**Reviewers for this chapter will have a sneak peek to the juiciness that is chapter six!! ****So that was Chapter Five, it was kind of the chapter that leads into all the juicy dramatic stuff that everyone loves so much!! Now that song was by Paramore, and you will see a whole lot of Paramore and Taylor Swift in this story (as they are my favorite). However, I think I would like to take recommendations from you guys as well. So if you have a song name or a character name or something that you would just really like to see in this story leave me a review and I'll try and get it in here. (However I am the author so I will have the final say). **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: so sorry that I haven't updated, life caught up with me you know? I had a friend going through a rough time (still is actually) and it's kinda hard to write this kind of story in that mind set. But onwards with the story: WAIT! I forgot. I recently found out that the first version of one of my favorite books, pride and prejudice, that Jane Austen initially wrote was name First Impressions! Isn't that cool? Well I think its cool… K just read the story:

BPOV:  
_Previously: I googled Edward Cullen._

Immediately, six billion sights came up in less than a second! Edward was a popular guy.

_Edward Cullen stuns his fans again with six encores!!_

_Edward Cullen wins another Grammy!!_

_American Heart-Throb, Edward Cullen, is moving out of LA!!! _

I clicked on that last one. A large picture of Edward came up along with a caption.

_Singer, songwriter, Edward Cullen is saying goodbye to the Hollywood lifestyle! When asked, all Cullen said was that he decided it was time to take a little break from the limelight. But don't worry Cullen followers; the twelve time Grammy award winner says the move will not be permanent and that he will not stop writing or singing and that you should expect to hear from him very soon. So that leaves America with just one question… Where is Edward Cullen?_

Well quite obviously Edward was a singer, and a very popular one at that. How had I never heard of him before? A little voice in my head answered me.

_Bella, come on, when have ever followed anything popular or current??_

Shut up, stupid voice of reason. It had a point though. I flicked of the computer and sighed. My eyes flicked over to the clock. Okay so it was 4:20 now and Alice asked me to be over there at….

OH CRAP! I scrambled for my keys and my phone and ran downstairs. I left a quick note for Charlie and sprinted to the car. Alice was going to kill me. I glanced to my phone and saw I had one unread message.

_Hey this is Alice… I got your number from Jazz, here are the directions…._

Oh man they lived on the other side of town!! I pressed down harder on the gas, my truck whining in protest. Come on!

Fifteen minutes later I was winding through the trees looking for the driveway that Alice explained was hard to find. I almost missed it, but finally I was pulling up to the Cullen household. Scratch that. Try Cullen mansion! It was beautiful, the kind of house you would expect on the front cover of _Home Improvement, _the kind of house that every woman in America would drool over.

"Bella there you are!!" Alice came rushing out of the house.

"Hey Alice, sorry I'm late I…." Alice cut me off with a flick of her hand.

"Don't worry about that now, we have so much to do and so little time!"

"TWIN!!!!!" Emmett came barreling at me like a bull in a china shop. He picked me up and swung me around a few times.

"Come on, come on, come on!!! You've got to meet mom. You're going to love her." Laughing, I let Emmett tow me into the kitchen where a young looking woman with caramel colored hair and warm brown eyes was baking cookies. She looked up as we came into the room and smiled warmly at me, her eyes crinkling.

"MOM!!!"  
"EMMETT!"

"This is…"

"Bella, I presume?" I held out my hand. She looked at it, ignored it, and pulled me into a hug.

When she released me and I got over my initial surprise, I stammered out, "Hi Mrs. Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you." She raised a perfectly even eyebrow at me.

"Sweetie, Mrs. Cullen is my mother-in-law. Please call me Esme." I smiled at her.

"Esme, then."

"Emmett's been talking about his new twin all day. I'm sorry about that." I laughed. Emmett frowned at his mom.

"No, no. Actually I always wanted a brother." Emmett's eyes lit up.

"Really?" I smiled and nodded. He swept me up into another giant bear hug.

"Ok, Emmett you had your turn. Now it's time to share Bella." Alice sang. I frowned, not liking the evil look and the tiny girl's perfect little face.

"What do you have planned exactly?" Her grin grew wide.

"Well you see when I was little; I always loved to play with Barbies. So now, you can be my life size Bella Barbie!!! It's makeover time!!!" I gasped in horror. NOOOOO! Anything but makeovers!!! I tried to make a break for it, but Rose was suddenly blocking my path.

"I told her you'd try and run." They lifted me between the two of them and carried me to the stairs.

"Emmett! Save me!!" He ran towards us, but Rosalie stopped hi m with a glare, threatened him.

"One more step and all your weight lifting gear goes out the window." He backed up slowly, his hands raised in surrender.

"Bella just stay strong," he said in a stage whisper, "I'll come back for you." I nodded dramatically, and he took off running as Rose and Alice took another step towards him. Some twin. Five minutes later I was locked in a pink, frilly torture chamber, otherwise known as Alice's bathroom, duck taped to a chair. I wish I was joking. I glared at my captors as they appraised their canvas. Suddenly, the door burst open and Emmett and Jasper came in yelling, brandishing brooms and mops. They were swinging their weapons around like maniacs, successfully distracting Alice and Rose. Jazz rushed over and freed me.

"Run Bella! Be free! We'll hold them back as long as possible!!" Emmett screamed. I didn't waste another second as I leapt passed my saviors and took off down the hallway.

"Oh no! They're coming Bella! RUN!" I heard the voices, calling me, and I tried to run as quietly as possible, which is quite difficult for a clumsy gal.

"Bella!" The voices were getting closer now. I ran down the hallway and into the first room I found. I slammed the door behind me, breathing heavily.

"Ahem?" I spun around at the noise, and there, sitting on the bed in all his glory was Edward.

"Uh, yeah hi there."  
"What are you doing?"

"Nothing…"

"Bella!!" cried the voices, right outside the door.

"EEP!" I squeaked. I spun back around and motioned in panic to my enemy, "Hide me!"

I'll update soon, don't worry. And thanks for all that read. We're up to almost 800 readers!! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't believe that over a thousand people have read this story. Thanks to everyone out there who took the time to read my amateur writing! I'm so sorry about the late update, but it was final week and I've been so busy since we've been let out of school with work and everything. Thank you to all that reviewed on that last chapter! And all of those who added me to their favorite stories and authors, thanks to you too! Here is chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, gosh! Stop making me say it! It hurts….**

Recap:

"Bella!" cried the voices, right outside the door.

"EEP!" I squeaked. I spun back around and motioned in panic to my enemy, "Hide me!"

CHAPTER 7:

Edward just stared at me like I'd grown a second head. My eyes grew wide with panic as Rose and Alice began pounding on the door. This seemed to break Edward out of his trance. He hopped up and grabbed my wrist, pulling me over to his closet. He pushed me gently, but urgently into the closet and motioned for me to keep quiet. I did as he said and kept as quiet as possible. I was surrounded by about twenty pairs of sweatshirts. I was a bit surprised. I hadn't really taken Edward for the sweatshirt type. But what really got me was the scent. I buried my face into one of the sweatshirts and inhaled deeply. It was the most _amazing _smell.

And then I realized what I was doing, how creepy it was; and I immediately dropped the fabric. Shaking my head I strained to listen to what was going on. I heard the door open, and I held my breath.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Edward drawled in his unmistakable voice.

"We're looking for Bella, is she in here?" I could practically hear Edward's eyebrow raise itself at the girls in that cocky way of his.

"Why would she be in here? I think she's made it abundantly clear that she hates my guts." I blushed a bit at this. Was I really that mean?

"Well desperate times, desperate measures," chirped Alice. "So you won't mind if I search your room? Or you could just hand her over."

"And why should I do that?" he asked condescendingly.

"Easy," Rose said in a sickly sweet voice, "Hand her over and you go unpunished; but if we find you were lying to us…" She trailed off suggestively. He was going to hand me over, I knew it! I listened with bated breath. Edward sighed sadly, here we go…

"Alice, it really hurts that you don't trust me." Wait, what?

"What are you talking about, Edward?"

"I mean, I'm your twin brother. I know I haven't been so trustworthy lately, but if anyone knows me it's you, Ally. We've gone through everything together, and now that you don't trust my word for such a small matter… well I guess all I can say is that I'm sorry for whatever it is I've done to lose your trust. So truly sorry." Man was he good! I knew he was lying through his teeth and I felt my heartstrings tug at his words. He sounded heartbroken. Apparently Alice thought so too.

"Oh, Edward! I-I'm sorry I didn't realize, of course I should've believed you. I mean you're right, you haven't been trustworthy lately but that's no excuse. Forgive me?"

"Of course Alice and I'll try to earn your trust back." I began to think this wasn't just an act; Edward's words were much too real to be spontaneous improvisation. There was silence and the door shut. After a few seconds the closet door burst open and the sudden stream of light caused me to blink rapidly.

All traces of the heartbroken boy I had just heard were gone, and cocky Edward was back. Joy.

"Well, well, well. I believe that's twice in one day I've saved you Miss Swan. I do believe you are in my debt." My anger instantly flared up at his words.

"Listen Mr. Celebrity, don't think that just because you can hit a couple of notes and win a few Grammys that you're all of a sudden king of the world. I'm very grateful that you helped me out but don't think for one moment that this means you're off the hook. If anything this only evens us out because technically the first time was your fault anyway. So, so…. So there." I finished my rambling childishly, which made me blush bright red. Shoot; that kind of ruins the effect.

"Bella, listen I- You checked up on me?" He asked, smirking. I turned even redder, realizing my blunder.

"I-I, um… Well, what I mean to say is… don't change the subject!" He just stood there and crossed his arms, looking at me in that self-satisfied way of his. Oh I could just slap that handsome face of his.

"I was just trying to find out what the heck made you so special." I snapped

"And…" he waited.

"I still don't get it." He made an exasperated noise, but he was still smiling

"Bella Swan, you are not like other girls." I raised an eyebrow surprised.

"Well, I choose to take that as a good thing." He mirrored me.

"I never said it wasn't."

We stood there for a while glaring at each other, but something was still bothering me. I broke the intense glaring session first (even though I hated to do it), and looked at my worn sneakers. They were my favorite black converse.

"I don't hate you." I mumbled. That surprised him.

"What?" I sighed and forced myself to look up and meet his penetrating green eyes that made my own brown eyes seem plain and dull.

"When you were speaking with Alice before, I mean. I don't hate you." He gave me a soft smile.

"Bella, I-" I cut him off.

"I mean I do think that you're a self-satisfied, arrogant, egomaniac; but I don't hate you. I don't."

"Bella," Edward closed the gap between us and put a hand over my mouth so that I couldn't interrupt anymore, "I only said that stuff so that Alice and Rosalie would leave. Don't worry about it. I understand your dislike of me, really I do. But everything I said was just an act. So we can just drop it." I tried to speak, but his hand was still covering my mouth. I stared pointedly at it until he got the picture and moved it. I shook my head.

"I don't buy it Edward. You're a singer, not an actor, and no one can put that kind of real emotion into 'meaningless' words." He glared at me, but (despite his whole bad boy look and attitude) couldn't fool me. I glared back.

"Well you better hope your wrong or Alice and Rosalie are going to be running in here any second."

"We both know that wasn't what I was talking about."

"You don't know anything." I took a step back so I could look at his face. He was much taller than me.

"I know real emotion when I hear it. You meant every word you said to Alice. Why are you afraid to admit that?" Edward looked away, angrily.

"Because it doesn't change anything!" he muttered. I studied his face. He looked so hopeless, so lost.

"What do you mean?" I asked softly, trying to understand this frustrating boy. His eyes met mine and he stared at me in a way that made me feel as if he could see straight into my soul, and then he answered me.

"I mean, that even if I meant every single word I said, I can't change. I want Alice and the others to trust me. I don't want to be a jerk. I don't want you to _dislike_ me. But none of that matters. I can't change who I am." I was shocked. I had felt that I knew Edward. I thought I knew everything I needed to know to write him off as a jerk. But I could see now that I was wrong. There was more, and I wanted to find out what that was.

"Anyone can change who they are if they really want to. I know it's not really my business, but I think you should at least try to keep your promise to Alice. If you earn back her trust, I think you'll find everything else fall into place."  
"Bella you don't understand-" I held up a hand to stop him. I was really on a roll here.

"You're right I don't, but I'm just telling you my opinion. I think that you need to start taking chances if you want anything in your life to change for the better. But hey that's just my opinion. I don't really know you that well, so who am I to tell you how to live your life?"

He looked at me with curious eyes, taking in my words. I headed for the door, and hesitated in the doorway.

"And Edward?" I said hesitantly.

"Hmmm?"

"I think I was wrong about you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I'd just like to thank everybody that reviewed or favorite or alerted my story, and just all my readers out there. That last chapter had a lot of readers and I'm so glad everyone out there is giving my story a chance! I know that it may seem like this story is progressing somewhat slowly, but I know exactly where I'm going with it and I just want to make sure that all of the characters are well established. I'd also like to give a long overdue shout out to my reviewers because you guys really make me want to continue writing and you inspire me to try to do my best!**

**A huge thank you to:**

ShinyVampiricArmor (my very first reviewer!)

GlowstickGirl

TwilghtLover Now and forever

OmTrOcKiT1o1

kdillin

clueless c

madyb713

live4dance

Sunshine72

RaeRaeMae-xoxo

ucanlookbutyacanttouch

Vampiress-Hannah-Tsukiyomi

AngelsLuvMe

twilightluver32

usagiseiyaforever

AliBelly

**Now on with the story:**

**:]**

**Chapter 8:**

**BPOV:**

I made my way as quietly as possible to the staircase, knowing that Rose and Alice could still be lurking around here somewhere, still thinking about my conversation/fight with Edward. I had judged him in that first moment to be just like the other jerks I've had the pleasure of knowing, and yet there seemed to be something different about Edward. It was almost as if the person he was on the surface wasn't the real him.

I felt ashamed. I, of all people, should know what could happen if you judged someone on your first impression of them. Rose and Jazz terrified me when I first met them, and you couldn't find two nicer people in this whole town!

There was just something about Edward that shut off that little voice of reason in my head; the voice that would normally tell me not to judge people too quickly. Every time I was around him, I turned into this flustered, irrational, bold girl that I never knew existed inside of me.

Edward Cullen was driving me insane, and I couldn't figure out why that was.

I was so engrossed in my mental contemplation that I failed to hear the tell-tale high-heeled clicks of my approaching doom.

"Gotcha!" I was grabbed by two well manicured hands and forced back up to the torture chamber.

Darn you Edward Cullen! The boy could make me crazy when he wasn't even here!

I was plunked down into the chair (thankfully without the duct tape this time) and spun around to face the furious girls.

I cleared my throat nervously. "Um, hi?" That really set them off.

"Hi? That's all you have to say for yourself? HI?"

"Rose, calm down! It's not like it was that big of a_"

"Deal? Was that what you were going to say, missy? Of course it's a big deal!"

"Alice, I'm sorry, but I think you guys are_"

"Overreacting? No I don't think we are, do you Rose?" She shook her head angrily.

"In fact, I don't think we can be friends anymore." I sat there shocked. I was about to lose my best friend and a fantastic new friend just because I wouldn't give in to a makeover? Well I suppose it made sense. People like me don't belong with beautiful people like them.

"Oh. Well then. I guess I understand. I'll just – go now." I felt my face fall as I tried to get up out of the chair. Rose and Alice looked at each other, then at me, and then they burst out laughing. I sat back down, more confused than ever as they leaned on each other for support. Once they recovered from their laugh attack, they shook their heads at me.

"Man Bella, I knew you were gullible but this is just sad!" Rosalie snorted.

"Huh?"

"Bella, we're not mad at you! We were just kidding. And boy did you fall for it!" Alice giggled. Ahhh, I see. Well, may as well get in on this! I mentally gave an evil laugh.

I stood up angrily.

"Well that was just plain cruel. You know what? I don't want to be friends with people like you! Have a nice life." And with that, I stormed to the doorway.

"Bella, wait!"

"Bella it was all her idea, she made me do it!"

"Rose!"

I spun around and winked at my distraught friends.

"Gotcha!" They looked stunned for a minute and then started laughing hysterically.

"And you think I'm gullible." They both quirked an eyebrow at me, and I backed up. They tackled me to the ground and began tickling me mercilessly.

"Ahem." We looked up and saw Esme in the doorway.

"Hi girls."

"Hi Esme."

"Hi Mom."

"Bella and Rosalie, would you girls like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure Esme."

"That would be great thanks."

"Great!" she began walking away, but stopped for a moment. "Should I be concerned?" motioning to our current position.

"Nope, we're good."

"Ok then."

After Esme left the girls finally let me up.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" The girls looked at each other, and then at me with matching puppy dog faces.

"Oh no. No, no, a thousand times no!"

"Please, Bella? We won't do anything over the top, promise!"

"Come on, Bella. I just want to get to know you better. You know, spend some time with just us girls!" I was beginning to crack. Stay strong Bella! Don't look at those adorable, sad, pleading eyes!

"Fine." They both squealed, all traces of sadness gone. Let the torture begin!

**EPOV: (Surprise!)**

After talking to Bella, I sat down at the piano my parents had let me set up in my room. Talking to Bella had left me upset and confused, and there was no better remedy than trying to drown myself in my music. I stroked the keys of my favorite instrument, and recalled a song that I'd recently written. My emotions just poured out from every lyric, every note. I wasn't great at expressing feeling verbally, so I did it through music. My mom says this is why everyone loves my music so much. She says they can truly understand what I'm trying to say through my songs. I began playing the song, letting myself give into the music. The entire world was gone. Nothing else mattered. It was just me and my music.

Numb (by Linkin Park): **(AN: this song perfectly portrays what's going through Edward's head right now. If you've never heard it, pay special attention to the lyrics!)**  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

_[Chorus]_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

_[Chorus]_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

_[Chorus]_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

_[Chorus]_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

As the last note faded, the real world began to come into focus. This was the kind of song that would most likely not pass the approval of the record company. They claimed everything I'd written recently had become too morbid and melancholy. But that's the only emotion I'd been able to convey lately, and it's impossible for me to write something that I didn't mean whole heartedly. The company and my manager, Tim, had been on me for a while now. They actually couldn't be more thrilled when my parents demanded that I take a break from the Hollywood spotlight, and finish out my junior and senior year in some backwater town no one had ever heard of. I remember Tim's "tearful" goodbye.

"Get your head screwed on straight Edward, ok? Be a teenager, finish high school, and go crazy, I don't care. Just do whatever you need to do in order to get that song writing genius I know and love back, m'kay? Send me what your working on while you're gone, and I'll be checking up on you every once and a while. But above everything else, protect your image!"

_Protect your image, Edward!_

_Image is everything, Edward!_

_Image! Image! Image!_

All my "image" had gotten me was a distrusting family and a bad boy reputation. A couple years ago, Tim decided that my image had to change. He said I wasn't "interesting" enough.

_Everybody loves a rebel, Edward!_ Tim had said. **(AN: Who can recognize what movie that's from?)**

And I listened to him. I let everyone believe I was the definition of a bad boy. Of course I'd never pushed it as far as getting involved with drugs and alcohol, or even letting anyone think I was for that matter. I didn't want to send that kind of message to my fans. But the public soon began to see me as a rebel; with the ripped jeans, leather jacket, signature aviators, with some girl constantly on my arm. But while I as creating my new image, I was constantly hurting my family. I came home later and later from parties that Tim insisted I go to. I hardly spoke to my siblings; or anyone for that matter. I lost their trust. I couldn't stop the act though. Tim made it clear that if I stopped the bad boy act, my fans would leave me. I love what I do so much, and I don't want to become some wannabe has been. Sometimes it felt like I could burst from the constant inner turmoil thing. When my parents announced that we were moving, I actually couldn't be more thrilled; but I threw a fit and acted like a rebellious teenager.

I had been bottling up these emotions for almost three years, and Bella had managed to almost break down my carefully constructed walls within minutes. There was something about that girl. She wasn't like anyone else I'd ever known, because she had absolutely no idea who I was! And surprisingly, I loved it! She wouldn't try to get to know me because of my fame. I could actually have a true friend; a meaningful relationship.

I almost smiled as my spirits began to lift, before I remembered why that was impossible. I couldn't bring Bella into my crazy Hollywood life. Into the lies, scandals, and insanity. I needed to keep her far away from me. I needed her to keep thinking I was who I pretended to be: a rebellious, egotistical jerk that couldn't care less about her, or his own family.

I sighed and went downstairs to get a glass of water. I nodded at Emmett and Jasper who were at the kitchen table devouring a plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies that I'm sure my mom had just whipped up.

Suddenly we heard yelling coming from upstairs. A door slammed and we heard the commotion move to the staircase.

"Bella, come back! We're not done yet."

"Oh yes you are!"

"Come on Bella just a little more eye shadow!" The three girls came barreling into the kitchen. Bella spun around and faced her pursuers. They stopped and put matching puppy dog faces on. Oh they were good!

"Don't you even think about it! It's not going to work this time. You promised me that you wouldn't go over the top, and this" she gestured to herself "is over the top."

"But_"

"Nope!"

"Bella if you'd just_"

"No!"

The fashionistas sighed sadly, "Fine."

"Good girls," smirked Bella and turned around to face us. All of our jaws dropped. Emmett and Jasper let out a small, "wow", but I was speechless.

She was wearing a flowing blue top, dark skinny jean that hugged her legs and small black flats with little bows on the top. Alice and Rosalie had curled her naturally wavy hair even more, so that it flowed beautifully down her back; and used light, natural looking makeup that accented her natural, understated beauty. Her chocolate brown eyes stood out more than usual due to the smoky-eye effect the girls had expertly created.

By now she had blushed bright red, noticing the stares from all of us.

"What?" she asked, biting her lip nervously. That woke up us from our shock, and I managed to shut my mouth.

"Damn! My twin is a hottie!" Emmett yelled. Bella blushed even more and looked like she wanted to disappear into a hole.

"Go change Bella." Jasper deadpanned. The girls looked hurt, but Bella looked somewhat relieved.

"See guys, I told you I looked ridiculous." She started towards the door triumphantly.

"No, it's not that. You look beautiful, which is why you need to go change. I don't want to have to beat guys off you with a bat. I'd rather keep my criminal record clean, if you don't mind." The girls looked pacified, and Bella resumed the "please let me disappear" expression.

"Ok, well why you all delude yourselves into thinking that I look good, I'm going to go die in a hole before you guys come up with some other form of torture for me." She turned to go out the door, and gave a wave over her shoulder at us without looking back. I took a deep breath.

Staying away from Bella Swan was going to be harder than I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Thanks to all of the viewers who have been reading my story, because I really appreciate it! And thank you to everyone who reviewed that last chapter! Including:**

**twilight-love-music**

**GlowstickGir****l**** [who has some very cool stories you should check out ;)]**

**And****LovinTopazEyes91****who recognized the quote from the last chapter was from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire! **

**One more quick note… if any one has any song requests for either Edward or Bella just send me a review or message… something like that….. m'kay then…And now back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to Twilight…..yet. I'm working on that along with, you know, ruling the world and such….**

**Chapter 9:**

**BPOV**

I left the room in a hurry. Being stared at while wearing less than comfortable clothing was _not_ on the top of my list of things to do. It wasn't that I hated the clothes; I just didn't love them on _me._ Despite Rose and Alice's assurances that I looked marvelous, I was more of a t-shirt and jeans kind of girl. And sure, sometimes it was nice to dress up, but I hate feeling like I'm constantly trying to impress anybody.

I walked around a bit more before I realized that I was incredibly lost. How can somebody get lost in a _house!_ Even one as large as the Cullen's mansion. I tried retracing my steps and looking for familiar doors. I came across one room that looked sort of familiar and pushed it open a crack. I was wrong; I'd never been in this room before. I would have remembered.

It was some kind of music room, heavily carpeted with thick gold fabric for (I was guessing) sound proofing reasons. Instead of wallpaper, each of the walls had shelves and shelves of CDs. The far wall boasted of an impressive looking sound system. There were various instruments throughout the room: guitars, a couple of drum sets, but the real focus of the room seemed to be the massive piano in the center of the room. It was so gorgeous and I found myself involuntarily drawn to it.

I ran my hand across the ivory keys and a shiver went up my spine. I really wanted to try it out. My fingers were itching to play just one note, but I restrained myself. This wasn't my house and it wasn't my place. So I quietly walked back out of the room and shut the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" I jumped about five feet in the air and let out a very surprised squeak. Edward stood behind me, staring me down like I was the devil himself.

"I got lost. I was just trying to get back to the living room," I explained calmly, but Edward's glare didn't let up.

"Go down the hall and make a left," he stated curtly. He was really starting to get on my nerves. Here I was being calm about the whole situation and he was being rude to me. I couldn't see the problem with my being in the music room. I crossed my arms and stared him down.

"Thank you," I said, just as curtly.

"Whatever." I turned on my heel and started my dramatic exit.

"And next time, try and respect our space! You're a guest, so try not to wander into random rooms." I spun around and looked at him incredulously.

"Are you kidding me?" He just cocked an eyebrow in a superior manner.

"You, Mr. Do Whatever I Want When I Want, are giving _me_ a lecture on manners?" Edward rolled his eyes at me and started to walk away; an obvious dismissal. I stalked after him and spun him around.  
"Swan, can try to keep this civil?" he sighed. I gritted my teeth.

"No way, dude! You tried to pick a fight, and now you've got one! I wasn't doing anything wrong, I was just trying to find my way back and your rudeness was totally uncalled for! The next time you want to teach someone a lesson on manners, maybe you should try to learn some first! I've never met such a self-center jerk in my entire life!"

Suddenly everything went black. CRASH!

"What the…? Swan, what did you do?"

"Don't be ridiculous Cullen! I didn't do anything!"

"Well what's going on?"

"The power went out dumb-butt!"

"Did you just call me a dumb-butt?"

"Why yes, yes I did do you have a problem with that?"

"I don't think anyone's called me a dumb-butt since I was like five."

"What a pity, since you're ego needs to be taken down a few notches."

"Can we please just try to get back to the living room?"

"Fine, come on."

"Try not to trip, klutz."  
"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

We made our way back to living room in silence, and I managed not trip the whole way there. The others had set up candles in the living room, which cast an eerie glow across the room. They all looked up when we entered the room and rushed over.

"Oh there you guys are! We were worried you might've gotten lost in the house when the power went out, Bella!" Esme cried. I shot a look at Edward, and then smiled at Esme.

"I'm fine thanks, what happened? We heard a crash."

"Oh that, that was just Emmett. He was helping me with dinner when the lights went out and he dropped the salad bowl. It turns out there was a major accident back in town, and a couple power lines were taken out. Your father's at the scene trying to get things sorted out. My husband works at the hospital and is taking care of the injuries. No one was seriously harmed thank goodness! I just got off my cell phone with him, and he told me Charlie has asked if it would be alright if you stayed until everything has been sorted out. He doesn't want you home alone with no power."

"Oh, that's so nice of you! Are you sure it's not a problem?"

"Not at all dear! Rose, Jasper? You two should probably stay as well. It will take a while before they have everything wrapped up."

They both agreed, and we sat down to a candle-lit dinner in the Cullen's living room (minus the salad). I avoided Edward at all costs. I refused to even look at him.

In his room, he had seemed so troubled and vulnerable. But now, he was back to being that jerk that I had run into this morning. After we ate I offered to help clean up, ignoring protests from my hosts. I carried some dishes back to the dark kitchen. There was just enough light from the candles that I didn't have to strain my eyes too much to see. I made my way to the sink with my load.

Just then, my foot slipped on something and I dropped all the dishes to the floor. Shards of glass were everywhere as I tried to regain my footing, but it was too late. I fell to floor and cried out as bits of glass sliced my arm. I heard everyone running to the kitchen and the room was suddenly illuminated with candlelight.

"Bella!"

"Are you ok?"

"Oh my god, she's bleeding!"

Everyone gathered around and I tried to convince them that it was as bad as it looked. I explained that I had slipped on something, and the cuts were not deep at all.

"I'm so sorry I broke some of your plates, Esme!" I apologized. She waved off my apology, assuring me that she couldn't care less. I sat up and looked for what I had slipped on. I held up the culprit.

"Lettuce?" Everyone turned to look at Emmett who was looking sheepishly to the floor.

"I guess I kinda forgot to clean up the salad?" Everyone glared, but I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out laughing. Now everyone looked at me as if I had gone insane.

"Oh come on isn't this just a little funny? I slipped on lettuce for crying out loud! Really I'm fine; I just need to clean up the cut a little bit." They helped me up and immediately began cleaning up the kitchen to prevent any other accidents as I made my way over to the sink.

"Oh dear, let Edward help you with that. He has first aid training," Esme called to me. Of course he did. Could the boy fly too? I smiled at Esme, trying to be polite as possible.

"I think I've got this, Esme, but thank you."

"No really sweetheart, he's very good!" Edward grimaced, but made his way over to me. I shook my head.

"Honestly, it's not deep at all. I'm sure I can handle it just fine." Now Edward was frowning.

"Will you just let me help and get it over with? I can clean you up in no time," he said, almost angrily. Why was he insisting? I was fine!

"I can do it myself!"

"Why are you so stubborn?" Jasper laughed from across the room, and we both turned to look at him. He shrugged.

"Bells, you are stubborn," he started, as I glared at him. Then he addressed Edward, "Dude, just let it go. Bella hates being taken care of." Edward turned back to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Well that's stupid." I turned my glare back to him.

"You're stupid."

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop insulting my intelligence."

"You started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"HEY!" We both looked in surprise at Rosalie. She had her hands on her hips and was staring us down like only she could.

"You both are being childish. Bella just let Edward clean your arm." Edward grinned smugly, "Edward, wipe that look off your face. Now both of you; please stop arguing!" I held out my arm to Edward reluctantly, and he began cleaning it; making sure there were no bits of glass in the cut before bandaging it for me. He was surprisingly gentle, and as he finished up he grazed his finger across my arm. A small, sharp shock went through my body and I leapt back in surprise. Edward looked at his hand, then back at me and muttered a quick "sorry." I shook it off, blaming the reaction on static electricity; and rejoined Rosalie and Alice. They dragged me to the living room and we talked for an hour about anything and everything. Alice was becoming a fast friend, and I could tell Rose liked her too. Not too long after, the power returned. I thanked the Cullen's for their hospitality and I left.

By the time I got home, Charlie still hadn't come back from the accident. I called his cell phone and left a message saying that I had gotten home safely. After that, I crawled into bed; beyond exhausted. Today had been such a long and confusing day. As I fell asleep, my last thoughts were of a certain frustrating, annoying, confusing, bronze-haired, green-eyed boy.

**Any thoughts? Leave me a review! I love to hear from you guys!**

**~Hazel**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything… I'm just making up a story using the genius of another author! **

**Chapter 10:**

The rest of that week was pretty much the same as that first day. I talked with Alice and Rose, Jazz and Emmett made me laugh, and of course I fought with Edward. There was something about Edward that made me see red. I couldn't tell if it was his cockiness or just the boy in general, but nonetheless we fought almost every day about various nothings.

Whatever my feelings were about him, Edward was absolutely adored at school. Everyone practically worshiped him. He had certainly earned himself a few fan-girls among the Forks student body and a few enemies among the other boys. An imitation of that messy bronze hair became the new style for the majority of the male population, though I must confess their imitations could never compete with the real thing.

In Biology, we tolerated each other for the sake of our grade and mostly just ignored the other until it was absolutely necessary that we collaborate.  
I got home on Friday and collapsed on the couch. It had been a long week and I was thankful it was the weekend. I grabbed a thick afghan and settled down for a nice Friday afternoon nap. I was out within seconds.

_I was standing backstage listening to the screaming crowd waiting for a performance…waiting for me. I listened to the announcer yell out my name._

"_And I give you… Bella Swan!"  
The crowd went wild as I strode confidently to the center of the stage, guitar in hand. I got to the microphone and waved at the ecstatic fans. I settled into my performing stance and nodded at the band behind me. I let the beat take me into a world all my own. I began to play._

_**And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you**_

_**Somebody else gets what you wanted again and**_

_**You know it's all the same, another time and place**_

_**Repeating history and you're getting sick of it**_

_**But I believe in whatever you do**_

_**And I'll do anything to see it through**_

_**Because these things will change **_

_**Can you feel it now?**_

_**These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down**_

_**This revolution, the time will come**_

_**For us to finally win **_

_**And sing hallelujah, we'll hallelujah**_

_**So we've been outnumbered**_

_**Raided and now cornered**_

_**It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair**_

_**We're getting stronger now**_

_**Find things they never found**_

_**They might be bigger**_

_**But we're faster and never scared**_

_**You can walk away, say we don't need this**_

_**But there's something in our eyes**_

_**Says we can beat this**_

_**Because these things will change **_

_**Can you feel it now?**_

_**These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down**_

_**This revolution, the time will come**_

_**For us to finally win **_

_**And sing hallelujah, we'll hallelujah**_

_**Tonight we stand, get off our knees **_

_**Fight for what we've worked for all these years**_

_**And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives**_

_**But we'll stand up champions tonight**_

_**It was the night things changed **_

_**Can you see it now?**_

_**These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down**_

_**It's a revolution, throw your hands up **_

_**Cause we never gave in **_

_**And we'll sing hallelujah, we sang hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_As the last note faded away I smiled. This is what I loved to do. The crowd was screaming for me._

"_Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!"_

"Bella. Bella. BELLA!"

I woke with a start and sat up straight to find Alice staring at me with her big green eyes.

"Jeez Alice, you scared me. What are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

"Your dad let me in, he said not to wake you," she matter-of-factly. I raised an eyebrow.

"So why did you?"

"Well you were taking too long to wake up, and besides I have something important to tell you." I sighed, leaning back into the couch.

"What's that?"

"You're sleeping over my house tonight!"

"Since when?"  
"Since now, when I asked your dad and he said yes."

"Alice…." And cue puppy dog eyes, yup, right on time.

"Bella…"

"Alice!"

"Bella…. Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherr-"  
"FINE!"

"YAY!"

An hour later I was sitting on the Cullen living room floor watching Alice run around the living room like the energizer bunny on fast forward. She made laps around the coffee table as Rose and I watched in disbelief.

"Helllooooo ladies! The pizza and the party have arrived!" Emmett called out running into the living room with what looked like twelve boxes of pizza, "Whoa!" he skidded to a stop as he noticed Alice making her rounds. He turned on Rose and me and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok who gave the pixie an energy drink?" I looked down at the can of Monster in my hand and quickly threw it to Rose.

"She did!"

"Gee thanks a lot Bella!"

"Well he's not likely to get mad at you when he goes all googly eyed when you walk into the room!"

"I do not!"  
"Shut up Emmett!"  
"Can do."

"Hey everybody! Whoa what's up with Alice?"

"Jasper not now!"

"Bella let her have an energy drink."

"I did not! Rose did."  
"Oh come on her puppy dog routine is downright dangerous!"

"So how do we calm her down?"

"I don't know; should we just let her run herself down?"

"That could take ages!"

"Where's Edward? He always knows how to get her to calm down."

"Oh well, isn't he just little mister I can do anything!"

"Shut it Bella."

"You shut it Rose!"

"Everybody just relax! Bella go get Edward, he's in the music room."  
"What! Why me?"

"OH JUST GO ALREADY!" I flinched as everybody shouted.

"Well, well. Touchy are we?" I grumbled as I made my way down the hall trying to remember which room was the music room. I was just about to give up when I heard a beautiful song coming from one of the closed rooms.

The mournful notes of the piano reached out to me and pulled at my heart, this person was suffering. I stood at the door, listening and trying not to make a single sound that would break the spell this song had woven out of thin air. And all of a sudden, it stopped, abruptly and leaving the song unfinished.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"If it's Mom, or Dad, or Alice, or Emmett, please go away I really don't feel like talking right now." I pushed open the door.

"You forgot me. Well and Jasper and Rose but I'm pretty sure you didn't know they were here either."

Edward was hunched over his piano sweeping up some sheet music and looked up to give me one of those looks that really irked me. He had mastered pushing my buttons after about a week of knowing me.

"What are you doing here?" He sneered. And just like that, all traces of the boy who played a beautiful song were gone, and in his place was an ill-mannered jerk.

"Alice invited me to spend the night. Unfortunately she got into an energy drink and is currently wearing holes into your living room floor. They sent me for you, they said you could calm her down?" He sighed and ran his hands thorough his hair.

"Heat up some milk and put a little bit of peppermint in it, it always makes her calm down." I stared at him for a second longer, trying to see past whatever walls he seemed to constantly have up, before muttering a quiet thank you and heading back to my friends.

I don't know why I kept bothering to try and understand Edward Cullen. His personality was cut and dry. Spoiled, pompous celebrity who had let Hollywood go straight to his head. A different girl every day; in love with himself and no one else. But for some reason I just couldn't shake the thought that there was something more. And as stupid, disappointing, and useless as it might be, I wanted to find out what it was.

**The song in this chapter was Change by Taylor Swift.**

**Thanks for reading and another update is on the way…**

**~Hazel**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry for the long wait. I auditioned for a part in the musical, Into the Woods, and we've been rehearsing none stop. However, tonight was closing night :( . I'm going to miss everybody so much, but I'm back! **

**I also have this idea for a new story and I want to know what everybody thinks. This story won't be very much longer because I'd like to concentrate on the new one which I feel has much more potential. I would like to know what you guys think of this new story idea though, before I decide to post it.**

_**Summary: When the star athlete of Forks High finds out that he will be cut from the soccer team if he can't make the grades, Edward Cullen realizes he needs help, and fast. And who better to turn to than the quiet, slightly overweight and incredibly un-athletic bookworm, Bella Swan. But when she shows signs of reluctance, he offers her a deal she can't refuse.**_

_**Excerpt:**_

"_**I don't know about this."**_

"_**Come on Swan, we can help each other out! You get me through this semester, and I'll teach you how to play." I panicked a bit, scrambling to recover my indifferent air.**_

"_**What are talking about, Cullen?" He smirked at me.**_

"_**Please, I've seen the way you watch us on the field. Do you think I'm blind? You want to play soccer, and I can teach you how. I can make you good." I dropped all pretenses of ignorance, considering his offer.**_

"_**Good enough to make the team?" He smiled, sensing his victory.**_

"_**Make the team? Hell, Swan, by the time I'm done with you, you're gonna be captain."**_

**Let me know what you think!**

**And on we go:**

**Chapter 11**

After we had gotten Alice to calm down, we were finally able to get around to having a nice time. Edward wandered in while we were watching a movie and just sort of stuck to the edge of the group, distancing himself. I had a hard time concentrating on the movie. I found myself staring at him, as if looking hard enough could possibly reveal his secrets.

When the movie was finally over, Alice turned to me with a grin on her face. I'd come to hate this grin. This grin meant trouble…mostly for me.

"Hey, Bella?" she asked with that evil grin.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked warily.

"You do know what we have to do tonight, right?"

"Uh, dress up like ninjas and toilet paper the principle's house?" Emmett jumped up from his spot on the couch and did a fist pump into the air.

"Hell yeah! I knew we were twins for a reason!" he picked me up and spun me around with him until I was dizzy. Over my and Emmett's laughter, Alice was shouting.

"No! I was going to say we should play truth or dare!"

Emmett stopped spinning me and put me back on the ground. The room was still spinning as I tried to take a step forward. Emphasis on the tried. I tipped over and met the carpet up close and personal. Jasper jumped up.

"Bells, you ok?" I laughed at his worried expression.

"Yes, Jazz, I'm perfectly fine. And Emmett, I'm sorry, but I was just kidding about the ninja thing." Emmett pouted, until Rose nudged him with her elbow and told him to stop being such a baby.

"Anyway," Alice tried to regain control of the room and brought us all back to the original subject, "let's get playing!" I grimaced, truth or dare with Emmett? This should be an experience to remember.

"I don't know, Alice," I started, until she spun around on me and raised a dangerous eyebrow.

"Um, never mind then," Alice nodded satisfied, and then clapped her hands twice.

"Ok! Rules! Nothing too obscene, nothing illegal," with that she glared at Emmett who gave her an innocent look, "and no breaking anything of Mom's!" Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Then what exactly what _can_ we do?" Alice jumped up and smacked the back of Emmett's head before gathering everyone into a circle. To my surprise, Edward sat with us.

"Ok me first, me first!" cried Alice as she bounced up and down. She gazed around the circle, tapping her chin with her tiny forefinger. "Rose, truth? Or dare?" she asked dramatically. Rose's lips twitched into an amused smile.

"Dare."

Emmett slung an arm around her, "That's my Rosie, fearless!" I couldn't quite tell, but I was pretty sure I saw a blush creep up on Rosalie's cheeks.

"Alright Rosalie, I dare you to….eat a concoction of Jasper's!" Rose's eyes widened in horror.

This little girl was downright evil. Everyone knew that Jasper could not make an edible meal to save his life. He'd been banned from the kitchen in my house as well as his own when he gave us all food poisoning from a vat of what was supposed to be mac and cheese.

Jazz's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yeah Rose! I saw this thing on the Food Network that I've been wanting to try!" He dashed off to the kitchen with Alice hot on his heels.

"Wait!" she cried, "Jazz, wait for me! Your mom says you're not allowed to be within ten feet of a stove without supervision!"

Rosalie looked slightly green, so I nudged her up from her spot on the rug.

"Come on, Rose. May as well get this over with."

She looked up at me with her bright blue eyes.

"If I die Bella, I want you to have my I-pod, ok?" I nodded.

"Ok cool, thanks."

"Sure thing, just make sure Jasper gets nothing. It'd be in poor taste to let my murderer have my few worldly possessions." I snorted at this. Rosalie had so many "worldly possessions" that she had two closets and her own storage unit.

While Jasper was whisking about the kitchen throwing this and that into a pot with Alice watching close by, his victim sat at the table awaiting her fate.

"Ta-da!" Jasper presented his, ehm, master piece with an exaggerated flourish, and set it before Rose. It was a lump. A reddish-brown lump about the size of a large fist with a thick, gooey looking sauce that was bubbling slowly. She stared wide eyed.

"What _is_ it?"

Jasper looked offended.

"It's pasta! With some leftovers I found in the fridge to add a bit of texture and flavor. I think there's some ham, chicken from a Chinese food container, a couple sardines, I don't know just a couple odds and ends."

"Yeah, well is it supposed to _breathe?_" Rosalie asked nervously. Emmett picked up the plate with Jasper's concoction and started zombie walking around the room.

"It's…._ALIVE!_" he cried, "_ALIIIIVE!"_

Alice grabbed the plate back.

"Cut that out! Come on Rose, we haven't got all night."

Rose gave one last desperate look around the room before taking a deep breath and picking up her fork.

After few bites, and a bit of gagging over the sink, we were all back to our spots on the rug.

"Ok, who next!" Alice cried clapping her hands together energetically. "Edward, you go! You go!" Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair, lazily looking around.

"Bella." I looked up with surprise.

"Truth or dare?" There was no way I'd be accepting a dare from Hollywood over there.

"Truth."

He smirked. Oh no.

"How did you not know who I am?" I huffed in indignation and answered his question with my own.

"How can you be so stuck up?"

"Why are you so stubborn?"  
"Why do you care?"

"Why can't you let anything go?"  
"Why won't you admit when you're wrong?"

"Why do you hate me?" We had been flying back and forth so fast, and yet this one question made me falter. I answered truthfully, without thinking.

"I don't hate you."

We stared at each other, each of us trying to decipher the other. We didn't look away until Alice coughed nervously.

"Well that's enough truth or dare for one night."

Emmett stood up outraged. "What? I didn't even get to go?"

"Hey Emmett," I called, "I brought some double chocolate fudge ice cream with me. It's in the freezer."

"OOOHHHHH! ICE CREAM!" And with that he dashed off.

At least one of the Cullen boys was easy to figure out.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey to anyone who may still be reading this story! Contrary to what I'm sure must be popular belief, I've not forgotten about this story. I simply lost my vision for the story. I've grown as a writer over the years and I've become a very different person from the fourteen year old girl who started this story almost four years ago. However I'm not the kind of person to leave things half done especially when even just one person has invested their time into something that I've put out there. So while I'd like to finish this story, first I'll have to put it through some serious revision. This story served as a type of experiment for me in expanding my abilities so I'd like to see it through to the end. I also have other story lines in progress that I'd like to get out there while they're fresh in my mind!

To everyone who took the time to take a look at this story, and to anyone who is still out there reading what I have to offer… Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me.

~Hazel


End file.
